


Cuddling Prompts 12. Just Waking Up

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Cuddling Prompts [12]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Illnesses, M/M, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Stephen is ill with the flu and feverish, Tony takes care of him.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Cuddling Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533584
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	Cuddling Prompts 12. Just Waking Up

Stephen was awake by the time Tony came back from his short bathroom break. Awake, but not quite aware. Not that Tony had expected anything else, really. The extradimensional space flu Stephen had brought back from his last adventure was brutal and had left him feverish and delirious for three days before it finally broke and let him fall into a sleep so deep that Tony almost feared he had slipped into a coma.

He hadn't, FRIDAY had assured Tony. He was just sleeping to regain his strength. Still, it was scary to see his usual talkative and vibrant lover so still and almost lifeless.

"Tony." Stephen's voice was a broken and barely there whisper but his beautiful eyes were open and recognized him.

Tony smiled back by instinct. "Hey, stranger." No reaction, apart from a sleepy smile. He would take it, it was much better than what he'd gotten over the last few days. He carefully pushed a strand of hair out of Stephen's face and noticed to his relief that he was much cooler. He would need a shower soon but they could wait a little bit for that.

Stephen just looked at him, looking far more endearing and cuter than a fully grown and sick man had any right to be. "You stayed," he whispered after a moment.

Tony's heart broke but he forced himself to not let it show. "Of course I stayed. I promised, remember? You're stuck with me, if you want me to or not." _In sickness and in health._ They might not be officially married but Tony had made his own private vow to Stephen ages ago.

"Thank you." Stephen's eyes closed again. "Glad you're here."

That had been a recurring theme during Stephen's fever. Old abandonment issues rising their ugly heads, taking his defenses down and making him far more vulnerable than Tony had ever seen him before.

He'd long seen past the myriad of defenses Stephen had built around himself but now he'd had a glimpse at what really was going on in that lightning-fast mind, hidden beyond the beautiful face and fascinating eyes.

Fear. Fear of being alone, fear of being abandoned by the people he loved and trusted. Fear of being hurt, mentally much more than physically. Stephen could deal with physical pain, and was used to it, but his psyche was another matter altogether.

Tony's eyes fell on Stephen's eternally trembling hands and once again he wanted to build another time machine to be able to save Stephen from crashing his car.

"Tony?" This time Stephen sounded and looked more aware but still sleepy. "Whatever you're thinking right now - stop. My head hurts even more when I look at you." He reached out with his right hand to grab and hold on to Tony's left. "Sorry for whatever I said or did. I know, I get slightly crazy when I'm sick."

_Oh, Stephen._ Instead of answering Tony just lowered his head and pressed his forehead against Stephen's. "You have nothing to be sorry for." Stephen slowly moved into the contact until they were almost embracing with him lying on the bed on Tony kneeling on the floor before him._ I'm just sorry that I wasn't here to take care of you sooner_, Tony thought but he knew better than to say that out loud.

He was still holding on tightly - and indulging in fancy what-if scenarios of having been here for Stephen years ago - when Stephen slipped away into sleep again, safe in Tony's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/187863852581/wait-are-you-taking-cuddle-prompts-if-you-are).
> 
> (Another new one tomorrow.)


End file.
